Inojin X Himawari
by sabrimogi
Summary: Bueno este es mi nuevo fanfic espero que les guste es el primer capitulo y quiero agradecer a kishimoto por crear personajes tan fantásticos y que con ellos invento mis historias.Bueno el fanfic se basa en himawari y inojin sobre su romance :) :3
1. Chapter 1

**Era una linda de mañana en konoha las flores de cerezo decendian con delicadeza el rio brillaba con los primeros rayos **

**del sol,también era una mañana para especial para himawari uzumaki ya que hoy cumplia 16 años**

**.**

**.**

**-Himawari parate-dijo naruto parando a su hija.**

**-Ya va 5 minutos mas-dijo himawari perezosa.**

**-Himawari no me dejas opción ya son las 7:00 am-dijo naruto cargando a su hija por el hombro y correteandola por todo el cuarto.**

**-Papi bájame ¡YA!-dijo himawari riendo.**

**-Esta bien- naruto la bajo y se la quedo viendo un corto rato-pequeña como creciste tanto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

**-Gracias papi-dijo himawari mientras abrazaba a naruto.**

**-Bueno arreglate que bolt y sarada te estan esperando para que salgas con ellos un rato,también acuérdate que tienes la prueba de no se que cosa a toma dinero para que te compres lo que tu quieras-dijo naruto dandole dinero en efectivo a himawari.**

**-Gracias papi-dijo himawari agarrando el dinero.**

**Naruto salio del cuarto de himawari para despedirse de hinata,hanabi,bolt y sarada.**

** -Naruto-kun no vas a desayunar-pregunto hinata extrañada.**

**-No puedo por lo de los exámenes chunin y me tengo que encargar del papeleo-dijo naruto despues la beso se despidio de ella fue y fastidio a bolt con sarada de que cuando lo hacian abuelo y esas cosas y se despidio de hanabi que estaba en la casa.**

**Himawari salio al comedor y se encontró con sarada,bolt,hanabi y hinata.**

**-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA!-gritaron en unisono todos acto seguido la abrazaron execto sarada que no hizo nada y se sentaron.**

**-Hola himawari-dijo sarada emocionada.**

**-Hola sarada-dijo himawari al mismo tono que sarada**

**-Ejem-hizo bolt para que lo notaran-ejem,ejem.**

**-Si bolt ya te vi-dijo himawari.**

**-Es que ya ves como es de dramatico-dijo sarada en su tono normal frio.**

**-Sarada a veces pienso que eres bipolar-dijo bolt confundido.**

**-Hmp-Bufo Sarada obstruir su audiencia local.**

** -Bueno que quieren hacer servimos el desayuno ya? son las 9:30 am-dijo hanabi.**

**-Si tia adelante-dijo himawari.**

**hanabi fue a la cocina donde estaba hinata con las bandejas para llevarlas a la mesa.**

**-Bueno a comer-dijo hinata con las bandejas acercándose a la mesa para dejar la comida ahy junto con hanabi.**

**-Sii que preparaste mami-dijo bolt viendo las bandejas como las dejaban en la mesa.**

**-Pan tostado,huevos revueltos,tocino,jamon y queso rebanado con ensalada de frutos silvestres con jugo de naranja.**

**-Mmm que rico-dijeron sarada y himawari en unisono.**

**-Bueno hora de comer-dijo hanabi cuando termino de servir la comida.**

**la familia estaba terminando de comer cuando bolt hizo un comentario que incomodo a sarada.**

**-Escuche que mi tia sakura esta embarazada es cierto**

**-Si es cierto-dijo sarada mientras le daba un pisoton a bolt por boca floja.**

**-Que bueno,mira mi tio sasuke viene a la fiesta-dijo himawari.**

**-Si viene-dijo sarada feliz.**

**-Bueno si ya terminaron de comer, hanabi y yo vamos a recoger los platos-dijo hinata.**

**-Si mami recoge-dijo himawari**

**recogieron los platos y se fueron a la cocina.**

**-Bueno cuando nos vamos son las 10:00 am-dijo bolt**

**-Ya va bolt-dijo himawari-no seas impaciente.**

**llegaron hinata y hanabi, se sentaron en la mesa hinata estaba tejiendo y hanabi leía el periodico **

**-Himawari a que horas vas al centro-dijo hinata**

**-Ahorita-dijo himawari.**

**-Bueno voy a ir adelantando cosas de la fiesta-dijo hinata.**

**-Bien chicos voy ayudar a hinata,himawari lee el primer articulo del periodico-dijo hanabi.**

**-Gracias por su compañia hanabi-sama-dijo sarada.**

**-Sarada no es necesario que le agregues sama de todas formas eres parte de la familia ya que vas a ser la mama de mis sobrinos-dijo hanabi riendo.**

**Despues de que hanabi se fue en el comedor se hizo un silencio muy incomodo.**

**-Muy bien vamonos-dijo himawari.**

**-Si vamos tu y yo ¡SOLAS!-dijo sarada.**

**-Y yo donde quedo-dijo bolt.**

**-Aqui-dijo himawari-ayuda a mi mami con lo de la decoración.**

**-Ok esta bien-dijo bolt refunfuñando **

** bueno hasta hay el primer capitulo espero que les guste mucho y muchos saludos **

**si tienes opinión déjalas en los comentarios **

**gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de salir de la residencia uzumaki se encaminaron a la zona comercial de**

**konoha,himawari por donde se metiera todos **

**le deseaban feliz cumpleaños y en las tiendas le regalaban la cosas**

**o le daban descuento por lo cual ella se apenaba aparte habia una gran multitud siguiéndolas**

**-Mira himawari la florería de la tía ino-dijo sarada-vamos para allá para perder a la multitud.**

**-E-sta bien-dijo himawari nerviosa.**

**-Bueno vamos-dijo sarada corriendo con himawari.**

**Llegaron a la ****florería de ino y estaba inojin atendiendo cuando se dio vuelta las vio y se quedo ya que sarada casi no iba para allá.**

**-Hola sarada-dijo inojin extrañado-Hola himawari feliz cumpleaños**

**-Hola inojin-dijo sarada con una sonrisa-inojin haznos un favor podemos escondernos aqui en la ****florería.**

**-Ok pero por que-dijo inojin extrañado.**

**-Te contamos despues-dijo sarada buscando a himawari-¡himawarii! tierra llamando a himawari**

**-Perdón que-dijo himawari saliendo de sus pensamientos-Hola inojin-kun perdon por no saludar antes estaba viendo las girasoles **

**-Hola, oigan que tal si subimos-dijo inojin ya terminando de cerrar.**

**-Si esta bien-dijo sarada.**

**Subieron la cocina estaba inundada de olores muy provocativos ya que ino estaba cocinando.**

**-Hola ¡himawarii!-dijo ino en lo que las vio emocionada-Hola sarada.**

-**Hola tía ino-dijeron las dos en unisono y casi sin aire ya que ino las abrazo y casi le saca el aire. **

**-Y que las trae por aqui-dijo ino.**

**-Tía lo que pasa es que nos estaban ****siguiendo-dijo sarada sentándose en la mesa.**

**-Bueno aprovechando que están aquí quédense a comer-dijo ino feliz.**

**-T-tia puedo usar el baño-dijo himawari tímida.**

**-Claro-dijo ino.**

**Himawari fue al baño a perderse en sus pensamientos y lavarse la cara pero antes de que pasara lo**

**que paso cuando ella salio del baño.**

**-Bueno es hora de salir-dijo himawari decidida.**

**Al salir inojin tropeza con ella cayendo encima de ella.**

**-Perdón himawari-dijo inojin sonrojado.**

**-I-inojin-kun-dijo himawari como un tomate**

**Se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que sarada los vio tirados en el suelo uno encima de uno**

**-Bueno y ustedes no se piensan parar-dijo sarada casi riendo.**

**-S-si-dijo inojin quitándose encima de himawari.**

**-Bueno himawari que te comió la lengua inojin-dijo sarada arrogante.**

**-N-no digas esas cosas s-sarada-dijo himawari como un tomate.**

**-Vengan ya a comer-grito ino.**

**Todos fueron a comer y en la mesa hacia un silencio tanto por parte de himawari y inojin.**

**-Bueno himawari y que me cuentas-dijo ino.**

**-N-nada tía ino-dijo himawari.**

**-Bueno yo me tengo que apurar por que tengo que ir a tu casa para hacer los arreglos florales de tu cumpleaños-dijo ino-inojin acompáñalas para que hagan sus compras con traquilidad.**

**-Esta bien mama-dijo inojin.**

**-y mi tio sai-dijo sarada.**

**-Esta en una mision-dijo ino recogiendo los platos**

**despues de un rato decidieron irse antes de que fueran las 4 pm.**

**bueno hasta ahi el capitulo de hoy lo que pasa es que lo hice muy tarde y tengo que dormir bueno bye se les quiere**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Después**** de salir de la florería fueron al centro otra vez**

**pero esta vez himawari tuvo que taparse la cara por que si no la iban a reconocer.**

**Mientras inojin y sarada venían hablando ella venia pensando en lo que paso en la casa de inojin**

**e iba perdida en sus pensamientos.**

**-Himawari te encuentras bien-dijo inojin que la vio muy ****distraída.**

**-S-si estoy bien-dijo algo sonrojada himawari pero no se notaba.**

**-Mira himawari-dijo sarada señalando una tienda de vestidos.**

**-AWWWW-grito inojin.**

**-Que pasa-dijo sarada.**

**-Ni creas que me voy a meter hay-dijo inojin molesto.**

**-¡Claro que si!, o es que le tienes miedo a una tienda de ropa-dijo sarada arrogante y en tono burlon.**

**-CLARO QUE NO SARADA-grito inojin.**

**-B-bueno v-vamos a-a entrar si o no-dijo himawari timida.**

**-Si vamos a entrar y tu también inojin-dijo sarada en tono firme.**

**-No me queda de otra-dijo inojin molesto.**

**Entraron a la tienda y hay sarada escogió el vestido que se iba a poner para la fiesta y himawari vio un vestido muy bonito que le gusto era de tirantes de cinta,negro,tipo corsel con detalles muy bonitos y tenia un cintillo con un**

**sombre rito con detalles de plumas.**

**-Himawari vente vamos a probarnos los vestidos-dijo sarada emocionada.**

**-S-si sarada pero recuerda que tengo mi prueba de vestidos a las 4 pm-dijo himawari nerviosa**

**-Hay vente son las 2 todavia queda tiempo-dijo sarada arrastrándola a los vestidores.**

**-Esta bien-dijo himawari**

**Entraron a los vestidores se probaron los vestidos.**

**sarada salio del vestidor para ver como se veía himawari pero ella no habia salido **

**del vestidor,sarada fue a ver que pasaba.**

**-A ver himawari sal para verte-dijo sarada viendo a inojin.**

**-No-dijo himawari decidida.**

**-A ver si no sales te saco para afuera-dijo sarada-creo que prefieres salir tu.**

**-A ver sarada déjala en paz que tome su tiempo-dijo inojin.**

**-No que salga-dijo sarada decidida.**

**-Sarada dale tiempo-dijo inojin.**

**Sarada no hizo mucho caso a lo que dijo inojin.**

**-Himawari si no sales en la cuenta de 3 te saco yo-dijo sarada casi echando humos.**

**-Esta bien pero no te pongas asi sarada-dijo himawari nerviosa-deja me pongo las zapatillas.**

**-Esta bien-dijo sarada ya calmándose un poco.**

**Himawari salio hipersuperduper sonrojada ya que inojin la iba a ver.**

**Salio, tanto como sarada como inojin se quedaron boqui abiertos ya que el vestido **

**hacia que se le vieran su cuerpo bien formado(gracias a hinata muajaja XD de verdad).**

**Se le notaban la curvas,sus piernas bien hidratadas y blancas sus pechos se marcaban**

**gracias al corsel del vestido.**

**-Pero que linda ya veo-dijo sarada en forma picarona-y tu que dices inojin.**

**-N-nada que V-Voy a D-ecir-dijo inojin con un leve sonrojo-Q-que se bien.**

**-Bueno ya vamos a cambiarnos ya que tenemos que ir a comprar maquillaje-dijo sarada en forma de hacer molestar a inojin.**

**-¡Mas! no porfavor ten piedad del inocente-dijo inojin en forma de suplica.**

**-Pues si inojin y no me vas a hacer cambiar de decisión-dijo sarada arrogante y fria.**

**-Un dia con chicas help me-dijo inojin.**

**-Ya deja la payasada-dijo sarada.**

**se cambiaron, pagaron y se fueron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la de maquillaje.**

**-Sarada no quiero mas maquillaje-dijo himawari en forma de suplica.**

**-Pues que pena hay que comprarte himawari tienes muy poquito-dijo sarada.**

**-Por que yo no uso el maquillaje-dijo himawari.**

**-Si sarada acaba con esta tortura-dijo inojin un poco molesto.**

**-Y a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro-dijo sarada molesta.**

**-Pues al parecer mi mama-dijo inojin.**

**-Bueno saben que yo compro mi maquillaje sola ustedes se van-dijo sarada tranquila parecía no estar molesta.**

**-Sarada no seas asi-dijo himawari.**

**-Bueno vente-dijo sarada dando un gran suspiro.**

**-Yo tambien me quedo si me brindan aunque sea un helado-dijo inojin.**

**-Si esta bien-dijo sarada.**

**Después de ir un rato hablando llegaron a la tienda de maquillaje entraron **

**y se armo un dilema por que sarada no se desidia que brillo labial comprar**

**-Sarada comprate este-dijo himawari en un tono tierno y alegre.**

**sarada vio el nombre del brillo se llamaba pasion tropical y de verdad que olía**

**muy bien se compro ese mientras himawari estaba agarrando un perfume.**

**-Bueno ya nos vamos-dijo inojin desesperado.**

**-Si deja el afán-dijo sarada irritada.**

**-S-sarada V-amos a P-agar-dijo himawari en un tono timido y kawaii.**

**-Si por que ya son las 3:30 pm y tienes que ir a tu prueba de vestidos-dijo sarada.**

**pagaron salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la heladería venían hablando**

**de los familiares de ellos execto himawari que venia pensando**

**en lo que había pasado en la cabeza de **

**inojin cuando la vio.**

**-Bueno ya vamos a comprar los helados-dijo sarada.**

**Entraron a la heladería pidieron los helados de los siguientes sabores:**

**Chocolate de himawari.**

**Helado de oreo de sarada.**

**y inojin pidio de fresa.**

**despues de unos minutos entregaron los helados y se fueron de la heladería.**

**-Bueno himawari me voy por que mama esta bueno pues y tengo que ir a ayudarla-dijo sarada-nos vemos mas ahorita ya que la ayudo y voy a tu casa**

**-Mi tía sakura va-pregunto himawari.**

**-Si-dijo sarada.**

**-OKIS-dijo emocinada himawari.**

**-Bueno y tu inojin vas a tu casa o vas a acompañar a himawari-dijo sarada.**

**-No se-dijo inojin.**

**-Bueno bye-dijo sarada.**

**-Bye-dijeron inojin y humawari en unisono.**

**Cuando sarada se perdio en la multitud inojin y himawari se quedaron**

**solos.**

**-Bueno adios inojin-kun-dijo himawari timida.**

**-No mejor te acompaño todavia andas de incógnita-dijo inojin divertido.**

**-O-ok-dijo himawari**

**En el aire se torno un silencio agradable y ninguno se atrevía a hablar.**

**-Oye himawari por que el pueblo te seguían a ti y a sarada-dijo inojin.**

**-Bueno veras soy la hija del hokage y la gente hace desastre ya sea mi cumpleaños o el de bolt-dijo himawari nerviosa y sonrojada.**

**-Mmm,ya va necesito hacer una pequeña parada en mi casa ya que hay deje mis cosas y necesito cambiarme-dijo inojin-tengo que ayudar a my mother que fue ella quien me metio en el paquete.**

**-P-perdon inojin-kun por lo que te hizo pasar sarada y yo-dijo himawari sonrojada.**

**-No veras me divertí mucho con ustedes-dijo inojin sonriendo de lado.**

**-A que bueno que no te torturamos mucho-dijo himawari riendo con un leve sonrojo.**

**-Jajja no tranquila-dijo inojin.**

**Llegaron a casa de inojin para buscar las cosas e irse a casa de himawari.**

**bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy :D espero que les guste bye nos vemos**

**mañana si me inspiro que es lo mas probable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como están volví perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo**

**pero es que me dio mucha flojera y estaba ocupada**

**pero ya ¡VOLVÍ!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oye himawari-dijo inojin-creo que es hora de que te quites la capucha y los lentes de sol.**

**-E-esta bien-dijo himawari con un rubor en sus mejillas.**

**_H_****imawari se quito lo que cargaba para que no la reconocieran.**

**-Si me reconocen va a ser por tu culpa-dijo himawari en forma divertida.**

**-Upss yo no soy hijo el hijo del hokage-dijo inojin entre risas-de paso ya estamos alejados.**

**-Inojin por dios-dijo himawari.**

**En ese momento himawari sintió que toda su timidez se había ido.**

**.**

**Ya estaban en la entrada de la colina cuando inojin se confundió al ver que **

**himawari seguía avanzando.**

**-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto inojin.**

**-No es mas adelante-dijo himawari.**

**Después de un ratico llegaron a la residencia uzumaki,cuando entraron a la estancia se encontraba**

**bolt viendo por su parte cuando vio a himawari que llego sin sarada se molesto un poco**

**ya que bolt era un poco celoso con himawari.**

**-Ya llegaste-dijo bolt con sarcasmo y molestia.**

**-Si oni-chan-dijo himawari cabizbaja.**

**-Hola bolt-dijo inojin con una sonrisa típica de sai.**

**-Hola inojin-dijo bolt estrechando la mano de inojin-y sarada**

**-S-se t-tuvo que ir a a-ayudar a mi tia sakura-dijo himawari**

**-Esta bien-dijo bolt mas tranquilo.**

**-Voy a mi prueba de vestidos-dijo himawari alejándose de la sala.**

**-Suerte-dijo inojin.**

**-Y tu que tal inojin-dijo bolt relajado.**

**Himawari se fue a su cuarto donde se encontraban 3 maniquís con vestidos muy hermosos**

**el 1er maniquí tenia un vestido color negro,largo,con un torero de color blanco.**

**el 2do vestido era un vestido con corsel por la parte de arriba ajustado y en la parte de abajo abierto con pliegues.**

**el 3er vestido era azul celeste y negro mas corto que los otros 2 le llegaba por la rodilla,de corsel color negro y era**

**inflado tipo tu-tu.**

**-A ver no se cual elegir-dijo himawari para si misma.**

**La puerta se abrió y la figura que estaba entrando era hinata.**

**-Hola himawari tienes problemas con la elección-dijo hinata con voz tierna y cariñosa.**

**-Si mami no se cual elegir-dijo himawari preocupada.**

**-Ponte los vestidos a ver como se te ven-dijo hinata. **

**-Esta bien-dijo himawari dando un gran suspiro.**

**Himawari entro a su vestier a ver como se le veía el primer vestido.**

**-Himawari sal a ver que tal se te ve el vestido-esa voz le era muy conocida era su tía sakura que habia llegado.**

**-Si sal no me hagas buscarte-dijo sarada que también estaba hay.**

**Himawari salio muy apenada ya que también estaban ino,bolt,hinata,hanabi y inojin.**

**-¡WUUAAOO!-hizo bolt viendo a su hermana.**

**-Bolt no seas tan exagerado-dijo sarada propinándole un golpe.**

**-Bueno ya-dijo sakura-himawari si te vez hermosa.**

**-Si estas muy bonita-dijo hanabi.**

**-Que linda mi florecita-dijo hinata con sumo cariño.**

**-Himawari te vez muy linda-dijo ino.**

**(A ya se lo que están pensando donde esta el don inojin bueno el no hizo ningún cumplido ya que se quedo sin aliento**

**cuando vio a himawari).**

**-Bueno pruebate el otro-dijo sarada.**

**Himawari volvió al vestier y se puso el 2 vestido(con eso termino de darle un paro cardiaco a inojin XD no como creen)**

**-Himawari sal-dijo sarada**

**-Sarada deja el afán-dijo inojin serio en una esquina del cuarto.**

**-Si es cierto-dijo bolt.**

**-Ok esta bien-dijo sarada en modo asesino y frio.**

**Himawari salio con el 2do vestido y fue sufiente para terminar de fascinar a todos en el cuarto**

**-Himawari estas bellisima-dijeron todos en unisono a exepcion de inojin que se sonrojo.**

**-G-gracias-dijo himawari muy roja.**

**-Creo deberías elegir ese-dijo sarada.**

**-Si es verdad dattebayo-dijo bolt (se le salio lo naruto :p)**

**-E-este sera-dijo himawari aun mas roja por que inojin la estaba viendo de arriba a abajo.**

**Himawari se cambio y se fue al patio trasero donde se fue a pensar mientras sarada**

**bolt y inojin estaban hablando de técnicas de batalla y las mujeres estaban en el patio**

**principal terminando detalles de la fiesta.**

**.**

**Mientras la cabeza de himawari estaba echa un lio estaba sentada en el puente del lago del otro patio**

**pensando en **

**llenaban su mente.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya se acercaba la hora para el cumpleaños de himawari,ya todos en konoha estaban arreglá **

**estaba preocupada que naruto no llegaba pero confiaba en su esposo.**

**-Himawari anda a arreglarte ya casi es la hora-dijo hinata**

**-Si mami-dijo himawari levantándose.**

**-Ok,sarada esta en tu cuarto-dijo hinata.**

**Himawari se dirigio a su cuarto y como dijo hinata sarada estaba hay.**

**-¿Por que pasaste toda la tarde sola?-pregunto sarada.**

**-Necesitaba estar sola-dijo himawari seria algo muy raro en ella.**

**-Te pasa algo himawari-dijo sarada preocupada.**

**-No nada tranquila-dijo himawari cambiando el tono.**

**-Ok arréglate ya esta por empezar la fiesta-dijo sarada saliendo del cuarto de himawari.**

**_Himawari abrió el grifo y dejo caer el agua libremente por su cuerpo pensando en lo sucedido ese dia_**

**_¿por que todo el tiempo que estoy cerca de inojin siempre pierdo la timidez?_**

**_¿por que también me pongo tan nerviosa y cambia eso?_**

**Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**-Himawari ya sal,los invitados están llegando-como no reconocer esa voz era su tia ten-ten.**

**-Si ya salgo-dijo himawari.**

**Salio de la ducha se puso el 3er vestido para recibir a los invitados se arreglo el cabello tipo cebolla**

**dejando caer algunos mechones libres y se puso un maquillaje muy natural.**

**-Por fin saliste-dijo bolt tratando de acomodarse la corbata.**

**-Estas muy bonita-dijo sarada.**

**-Tu tambien-dijo himawari viendola tenia un vestido de lentejuelas rojas parecido al de ella pero mas elegante.**

**-Hola-dijo inojin saliendo del cuarto de bolt.**

**-Que bien te ves-dijo bolt.**

**-Gracias-dijo inojin con arrogancia.**

**-Inojin no te creas mucho-dijo sarada-aunque debo admitir que te vez guapo y tu bolt bueno tu el mismo idiota de siempre.**

**-Oye-dijo bolt.**

**Naruto venia llegando de trabajar cuando ve un poco de brillantina andante**

**-Que sera eso dattebayo-dijo naruto.**

**se acerco mas para ver que era y era sarada.**

**-Hola chicos-dijo naruto.**

**-Papi-dijo himawari tirándose a sus brazos.**

**-Hola pero si estas bonita-dijo naruto-bueno me voy a cambiar.**

**-Ok-dijo himawari yendo a donde estaban lo chicos.**

**-Himawari HOLA-dijo la inconfundible chou-chou.**

**-Hola chou-chou-dijo himawari abrazandola.**

**Darling -SHIKADAIII-Grito.**

**-No es necesario gritar que fastidio-dijo shikadai-Hola himawari.**

**-Hola shikadai-dijo himawari.**

**-Hola a todos-volvió a decir el perezoso.**

**-Como siempre nunca cambias-dijo bolt con una gota.**

**-Cierto,bueno me voy con shikadai y tu bolt-dijo inojin**

**-Tambien-dijo bolt-adiós no vemos ahorita.**

**Continuaraa es largo... **

**bye se les quiere**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola gente bonita perdón por no subir fanfics lo que paso es que tenia una flojera a mi millón y de paso mis_**

**_papás me prohibieron tanto Internet (pero como yo soy una rebelde me meto en el Internet XD) bueno._**

**_perdón por hacerles esperar prácticamente unas 2 semanas estoy muy apenada pero_**

**_Basta de cuchucheo y a leer. Bueno pero antes de leer quería decirles que aquí inojin despierta la atracción que tenia reservada. Y hoy va a ser un poco corto el capitulo._**

.

.

**(TE GUSTA ELLA I) Después de que los muchachos se fueron con shikadai, Himawari se quedo recibiendo a los invitados. Mientras los**

**Chicos volvían loco a shikadai.**

**-Dime shikadai por que eres tan flojo-dijo bolt en forma de duda.**

**-Si cierto-apoyo inojin.**

**-Todo esto es muy problemático-dijo shikadai dando un largo suspiro y alejándose de los chicos ya que estaba fastidiado y se alegaba de los chicos.**

-¡Shikadai vuelve!-grito bolt. -Déjalo bolt, ya lo fastidiamos demasiado-dijo inojin agarrándole los hombros. -Vente vamos a buscar a himawari-dijo bolt mas animado. -Anda tu solo-dijo inojin rascándose la cabeza-mejor me quedo con mamá y papá.

-**Por que no-dijo bolt-no se si soy pero yo creo que tu y himawari se gustan mutuamente**

**-No que te pasa solo somos amigos-dijo inojin.**

**-Inojin a mi no me mientas,estas consiente de que te gusta mi hermana-dijo bolt cambiando de tono a uno muy serio-vamos dime somos amigos.**

**-Bolt eres un baka si piensas eso-dijo inojin.**

**-¡OHHHH VAMOS INOJIN ACÉPTALO TE GUSTA!-grito bolt ya enfadado.**

**-OK ESTA BIEN SI ME GUSTA FELIZ-grito inojin ya fastidiado por el interrogatorio.**

**-Gracias por darme la razon,ahora vamos a buscar a hima-dijo bolt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Pero tu tienes que admitir que a ti te gusta sarada-chan-replico inojin con un tono pícaro.**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo-contraataco bolt-ademas si me gusta no se fijaría en mi.**

**-ACABAS DE ADMITIR QUE GUSTA SARADA-CHAN-grito inojin esta vez.**

**-Callate que mi tio sasuke te va escuchar-dijo bolt poniendo la mano en la boca de inojin.**

**.**

**A lo lejos de la conversacion de los chicos estaba len lee que decidió acercarse**

**-Hola chicos que están haciendo-dijo len lee acercándose.**

**-Aquí callando a inojin-dijo bolt quitando le la mano a inojin de la boca**

**-Oye la próxima vez te muerdo-dijo inojin reincorporándose. **

**Continuara...**

**de verdad lo queria hacer mas largo pero tengo que ir a la orquesta cuando llegue actualizo mas BYe**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente kawaii como verán ya estoy super activa aquí se vienen

unas cuantas sorpresas ya verán

.

.

**-Bolt por que le estabas tapando la boca a inojin-dijo len confuso.**

**-Por que estaba gritando un par de estupideces-dijo bolt molesto.**

**-Oh vamos sabes que es cierto-dijo inojin.**

**-Cállate y vamos a buscar a himawari-dijo bolt**

**-Ok-dijo inojin.**

**-Donde esta himawari-chan por cierto que no la veo-dijo len.**

**-No se la vamos a ir a buscar-dijo bolt**

**Bolt y los muchachos se encaminaron a buscar a himawari pero no estaba en la entrada **

**principal,no estaba en su cuarto,solo faltaba un lugar el patio donde estaba el lago**

**y era así hay estaba sentada.**

**-HIMAWARI-CHAN-grito len.**

**-Len no es necesario gritar-dijo bolt.**

**-Hola len como estas-dijo himawari incorporándose.**

**-Hola-dijo len abrazando a himawari (cuidado que inojin se va a poner celoso junto con bolt)**

**-Bueno ya basta de tanto abrazo-dijeron inojin y bolt en unisono.**

**-Ups perdon-dijo len soltando a himawari.**

**-Bolt por que eres tan celoso-dijo himawari.**

**-Hay no importa,papá dijo que te vallas a cambiar para bailar el vals-dijo bolt.**

**-¿Con quien?-pregunto himawari.**

**-Con el,con el tío sasuke y conmigo-dijo bolt.**

**-Ok esta bien dame un ratito mas-dijo himawari.**

**-Ok, vente len-dijo bolt retirándose con len.**

**Pero hubo un personaje que se quedo que fue inojin que se traía entre manos nadie lo sabe (solo yo muajajaja XD doy pena).**

**Himawari no se había percatado de que inojin estaba hay,el quien decidió dar el primer paso.**

**-I-Inojin-kun que haces aqui-dijo himawari nerviosa.**

**-Que paso Hi-ma-wa-ri-dijo inojin en un tono seductor pero a la vez arrogante.**

**Dicho eso acorralo a himawari en la pared mas cercana donde no lo penso dos veces**

**le robo un beso a himawari, pero la parte racional de su cabeza le decia que se iba a arrepentir**

**pero su subconsciente lo apollaba cuando se separaron por falta de aire inojin le susurro algo**

**a nuestra pequeña hima.**

**-Te veo aqui a las 11:30 pm-dijo inojin separándose de himawari.**

**Himawari callo de rodillas en el suelo super roja por lo que paso,pero después de unos minutos y se dirigió a su cuarto **

**donde estaban chou-chou y sarada.**

**-Himawari que paso por que estas tan roja-pregunto sarada.**

**-Si por que-dijo chou**

**-N-no por nada-dijo himawari metiéndose al vestier.**

**-Bueno a cambiarte que ya llega la hora del vals-dijo sarada.**

**Himawari se metió al vestier y se puso el vestido numero 2 a los que no recuerdan como es el **

**vestido le voy a dejar la descripción ****el 2do vestido era un vestido con corsel por la parte de arriba ajustado y en la parte de abajo abierto con entro a la habitación para decirle a himawari que ya era hora.**

**-Himawari ya es hora sal-dijo bolt.**

**-Ok oni-chan-dijo himawari.**

**-Vente hima-dijo chou.**

**Se dirigieron a la salida del patio principal,donde ya estaba por empezar el himawari todos se quedaron boquiabiertos,naruto se dirigió a la pista de baile para bailar con su hija.**

**-Mi pequeña florecita ya creció-dijo naruto en un tono entre feliz y melancólico.**

**-Asi allá crecido siempre voy a ser tu pequeña-dijo himawari recargada del hombro de su padre**

**-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que bailes con tu tío sasuke-dijo naruto alejándose de himawari.**

**Himawari bailo con su tío sasuke,después de sasuke bailo con bolt. Al terminar el baile compartio con los **

**pueblerinos que estaban en la fiesta y con todos los amigos de naruto osea sus tíos,sus padres y amigos.**

**Pero ya acercándose las 11:30 himawari se perdió otra vez,pero cuando inojin estuvo a punto de perderse cuando**

**bolt lo detuvo.**

**-Para donde vas-dijo bolt-no soy tonto me di cuenta de que himawari se perdió ahorita,creo que vas al mismo lugar donde esta ella.**

**-Por lo menos no me quedo de brazos cruzados como tu con sarada-chan-dijo inojin.**

**-Ese es un tema diferente-dijo bolt.**

-**No es diferente sabes que quédate así toda la vida que sarada seguro te va a esperar-dijo inojin con sarcasmo.**

**Dicho eso inojin se alejo y dejo a bolt muy pensativo.**

**Continuara...muahahaahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA KAWAIIS ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE TRAER NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO**

**QUE LES ENCANTE SE ESTARÁN PREGUNTANDO ¿HAY BORUSARA? PSSS**

**SII SI HAY POR ESO ESTOY FELIZ SUPER FELIZ.**

**Por cierto creditos a mi amiga valery que me ayudo con el fanfic hoy te quiero,bueno ya **

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**Ya paso una semana desde el cumpleaños de himawari y todos en konoha están ocupados,pero hay un grupo de que no están en chunin misiones y sasuke se a enfermado y el hokage los necesita para una misión.**

**-Chicos los llama hokage-sama-dijo shikadai a sarada,bolt,inojin y himawari.**

**-Ok-dijeron todos en unisono.**

**En la torre hokage.**

**-Hokage-sama-dijeron todos al entrar a la sala.**

**-Hola chicos-dijo naruto empezando a hablar-los e llamado primero por que están desocupados,segundo por que también por que ustedes son los mas indicados para hacer esta misió bien la misión consiste en que tienen que buscar una planta sagrada para poder curar a sasuke ya que se encuentra en cama y sakura-chan necesita la flor para poder curar a sasuke. Entendido.**

**-Si hokage-sama-dijeron todos en unisono.**

**-Hokage-sama como es el aspecto de la flor-pregunto sarada.**

**-El aspecto de la planta es como una rosa pero con los pétalos mas grandes y abiertos,de color blanca y en el centro de la planta se encuentran unas frutas como si fueran moras silvestres pero no lo son-identifico naruto.**

**-Y donde encontramos esa flor papá-dijo himawari.**

**-Muy buena pregunta,himawari-dijo naruto-no tengo ni idea,le tienen que preguntarle a sakura-chan.**

**-Hay que buscar a mi tía sakura-dijo bolt.**

**-Bolt cálmate,sakura-chan viene para acá-dijo naruto**

**Como a los minutos se abrió la puerta y apareció la figura de sakura**

**-Hola chicos,como estan-dijo sakura.**

**-Tía sakura,como esta el bebe-pregunto himawari con los ojos brillando **

**-Bien gracias por preguntar.-dijo sakura-Bien a lo que vine como sabrán sasuken-kun esta enfermo y necesito la flor que les describió naruto,la van a encontrar en el territorio del kazekage esa flor solo crece allí.**

**-Ok-respondieron todos en unisono.**

**-Quien nos va a acompañar en esta misión-pregunto bolt.**

**-Kiba y akamaru-respondió naruto.**

**-Papá tantos ninjas desocupados y nos mandas con el tio kiba y el perro viejo de akamaru-dijo bolt molesto.**

**De pronto bolt siente un gran mordisco en su trasero (era akamaru XD).Toda ka oficina se inundo de risas,menos la de himawari ya que estaba preocupada.**

**-Jajaja eso te pasa por baka-dijo sarada.**

**-Jajaja buena esa akamaru-dijo inojin.**

**-Bolt estas bien,hola tío kiba-dijo himawari.**

**-Hola pequeña-respondió kiba.**

**-Bolt ya párate si, que no dolió tanto-Dijo naruto**

**-Tu no sabes cuanto duelen los mordiscos de akamaru-dijo bolt chillando.**

**-Si supieras que me mordió tantas veces-respondió naruto.**

**Ya fuera de la torre hokage.**

**-Chicos los espero en la salida en 20 minutos-dijo kiba**

**Los chicos empacaron lo necesario y fueron a la salida de la aldea,donde ya se encontraba kiba esperando.**

**-Todos listos-pregunto kiba.**

**-Si-respondieron ellos en unisono.**

**-Bien pues vamos-dijo kiba.**

**Kiba y los muchachos salieron de la aldea hasta el anochecer que ya estaban a mitad de camino**

**-Descansemos-dijo kiba parando el paso**

**-Si sensei-respondieron en unisono.**

**Pusieron sus bolsas de dormir y salieron a observar un poco el panorama.**

**-Bolt por que no hablas con sarada-dijo inojin alentando a bolt.**

**-Sarada-chan-pregunto extrañado.**

**-Si sarada-chan-dijo inojin**

**-No creo que quiera hablar conmigo ahora-dijo bolt.**

**-Vamos no seas así contigo-dijo inojin dandole aliento a bolt-ella te lo demuestre de una forma rara es otra cosa,se nota que te gusta.**

**-Esta bien-dijo bolt.**

**-Voy a separarla de himawari-dijo inojin.**

**-HIMA-grito inojin.**

**-Que pasa inojin-kun-dijo acercándose y dejando a sarada sola con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.**

**-Vente vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo inojin agarrando a himawari por la cintura con lo cual ella se sonrojo.**

**-O-ok inojin-kun-dijo himawari.(YA SE ACERCA EL BORUSARA).**

**Después**** de que inojin y himawari se perdieran entre los aborles. Bolt y sarada se dispusieron a hablar en la punta de un arbol viendo **

**las estrellas y dándoles forma.**

**-Bolt esa tiene forma de chidori-dijo sarada.**

**-Yo le veo forma de rasengan-respondió el.**

**-Oye,ya te dije que es de chidori y chidori se queda-dijo sarada divertida.**

**-Ok señorita uchiha-dijo bolt-o mas bien doña estricta.**

**-A quien le llamas así baka-dijo ella siguiendo el juego.**

**-A usted doña estricta-dijo bolt otra vez.**

**-Ok pss...Y tu eres un baka-dijo sarada riendo.**

**-Me gusta que te rías te vez muy linda,mas que con esa mirada asesina que siempre me haces-dijo bolt.**

**-Te hago esa mirada cuando es necesario-dijo sarada.**

**-Entonces es todo los días-dijo bolt divertido.**

**-No puedes entender que eres un baka-dijo sarada con un fina linea formada en su boca.**

**-Tus ojos se ven muy bonitos iluminados por las estrellas-dijo bolt viéndola embelesado.**

**-Ya basta bolt o haras que me sonroje y lo menos que quiero es eso**

**-Esta bien sarada.**

**Vamos con himawari y inojin a ver q hacen esos picaros.**

**-Inojin-kun por favor solo un girasol mas-dijo himawari.**

**-Himawari deja de ponerle girasoles a mi cabello-dijo inojin divertido.**

**-Anda déjame ponerte girasoles-dijo himawari otra vez.**

**-Esta bien te voy a dejar que me pongas girasoles pero con una condición-dijo inojin.**

**-A ver señor inojin cual es su propuesta-dijo himawari.**

**-Que me dejes hacerte una tiara de girasoles-dijo inojin.**

**-Ok-dijo himawari.**

_** Flacks back de hace una semana (fiesta de himawari).**_

_**-Inojin-kun-dijo himawari.**_

**_-Dime himawari-dijo inojin._**

**_-Por que hiciste eso de hace una rato-dijo himawari sonrojada._**

**_-Cuídate por que lo volveré a hacer en algún momento-dijo inojin._**

**_-Y por que no ahora-dijo himawari,pero después de que se escucho se tapo la boca-Lo siento no-no-no qu-qu-quise decir eso._**

**_-Pues ya lo dijiste-dijo inojin atrapando los labios de himawari,sin darle tiempo de responder._**

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

**_._**

**_-Himawari párate ven vamos a ver tus regalos-dijo sarada._**

**_-Los veo después-dijo himawari tapándose la cara.-Ademas esta muy temprano para que andes parando a la gente que se trasnocho._**

**_-Vamos párate o si no abriré el regale de inojin yo sola-dijo sarada._**

**_Himawari dio un respingo de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y a mejorar su aspecto._**

**_-Hay si te paras sin problemas verdad-dijo sarada sonriendo._**

**_-Dame el regalo sarada-dijo himawari emocionada._**

**_El regalo era un sobre con un mensaje en la portada:_**

**_para mi girasol especia decía._**

**Bueno mis kawaiis hasta aquí el capitulo...Los quiero**

**Por cierto antes de irme les quería preguntar que les gustaria que hiciera para el proximo fanfic que subire cuando termine el inojinXhimawari.**

**Ya tengo uno listo de sasusaku esta fuera del mundo ninja pero es muy kawaii**

**Les dejo estas opciones**

**Naruhina**

**Sasusaku**

**Inosai**

**Nejiten**

**Ustedes escojen**

**ahora si besos los amo**


	8. Aviso para mis personitas kawaiis

Hola mis señoritas y señoritos kawaaiis este en semana santa no habrá fanfic por lo cual adelantare dos capítulos el mismo día

me encantaría subir, pero el viernes les promet capítulos de adelanto o hago un especial fuera de la

historia que prefieren?

VOY A VER SI SUBO FANFIC EN MI VIAJE POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN.

los amo demasiado por cierto sigan comentando sobre que quieren el próximo fanfic tendré pendiente del de naruhina.

Los quiero muchoooooo...No me maten por fis cuando vuelva prometo estar mas activa.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡YA VOLVÍ !**

**bueno esa es lo que les tengo para el fanfic mientras estoy fuera,perdón por no poner viernes de la semana que viene error mio.**

**Bueno hoy el fanfic esta encendido que les guste mucho :D,pongan comentarios si quieren a por cierto si son fans de dragon **

**ball tengo un fanfic es de romanse pero no tanto bueno creo que va a ver lemon pero depende de mi instinto**

** lemon solo con inohima ;) y el lemon depende de si me gusta.**

**.**

**Ya después de un día,de irse a su misión los muchachos ya habían regresado con la flor curativa y se dirigieron al hospital.**

**-Que bueno que ya llegaron,sasuke-kun tiene demasiada fiebre-exclamo sakura-ahora dame eso bolt.**

**Bolt le entrego la flor y sakura fue a hacer una bebida para sasuke. 5 minutos después ya sakura estaba de vuelta y le dio de beber**

**a sasuke el elixir para curarlo.**

**-Solo hay que dejarlo dormir y dentro de un horas estará despierto-dijo sakura viendo a sasuke. **

**-Nos vemos tía sakura-dijo inojin jalando a himawari para que se fueran.**

**-Ya va inojin-refunfuño ella y se acerco a su tía para despedirse como ella acostumbra. **

**Después**** de abrazar a su tía ella e inojin se fuera del hospital fueron a la casa de himawari por que ella se quería bañar y**

**cambiarse tambien para saludar a su mamá ya que naruto estaba en la torre hokage. **

**-Pero por que no mejor vamos al río-insistió inojin.(inojin esta desesperado que propuesta es esa por culpa de mi mente pervertida).**

**-A ver inojin-kun si voy al río dejas de insistir-respondió himawari parándose en seco y cruzando los brazos.**

**-Si-dijo inojin dando ****sal titos.**

**-Pues no,no quiero ir a al rí mas que nadie sabes que soy muy tímida y aun peor te quieres bañar conmigo-Mascullo.**

**-Pues si tu no vas caminando yo tendré que llevarte-respondió soltando la mano de himawari y cargándola por los hombros.**

**-INOJIN YAMANAKA BÁJAME AHORA-Chillo ella.**

**-No hasta que me digas que vas a ir al río-respondió el.**

**-¡Esta bien,esta bien voy a ir!-contesto ella.**

**-Te voy a bajar-dijo inojin mas tranquilo.**

**Ya una vez cuando inojin la bajo,himawari salio corriendo por la subida.**

**-¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS SEÑORITA!-grito inojin corriendo detrás de himawari.**

**-YA LO HICE-grito himawari en respuesta corriendo mas fuerte.**

**Himawari perdió y tuvo que ir al rió ya que inojin la cargo cuando la pudo alcanzar.**

**-¿Himawari por que eres tan traviesa?-pregunto el divertido.**

**-¿Y tu tan persistente?-contraataco ella.**

**-Por que quiero pasar tiempo con mi novia-respondio.**

**-Ya no pasaste suficiente en la misión-contesto.**

**-No nunca me basta el tiempo que paso contigo y siempre quiero mas-dijo el inojin de travieso.**

**-Báñate primero yo voy a explorar-dijo la loquilla de himawari sonrojándose por que ya inojin se había quitado la camisa.**

**-Báñate conmigo-dijo este loquillo jalando a himawari para sus brazos.**

** -Inojin no seas inventor-contesto ella oliendo la fragancia del cuerpo de inojin.**

**-Que caso tiene entonces traerte aquí si no vas a bañarte conmigo-suplico el.**

**-No puedo inojin-volvió a negar himawari.**

**-¿Es que no me quieres?-pregunto el.**

**-No seas dramático créeme que te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas,pero inojin no puedo-respondió ella.**

**-Himawari no pasara de hay-volvió a insistir inojin.**

**-Yo no estoy diciendo que querías hacer ese tipo de cosas,lo único que digo es yo no puedo.**

**-Ok si te sientes incomoda báñate con la camisa y tu ropa interior.**

**-Y como hago eso ya que tu no me dejaste ir a mi casa necesito vestirme.**

**-Himawari ya es por que tu no quieres tienes el bolso de la misión.**

**-La ropa esta sucia.**

**-Que importa ni modo que la gente te valla a oler.**

**-Esta bien ok,me voy a bañar deja la insistencia. **

**Himawari se quito el quimono y se dejo nada mas la camisa y su ropa al agua pero ya estaba muy roja.**

**-Me fascinas cuando te sonrojas-susurro el.**

**-Pues a mi a veces me fascina cuando eres insistente pero también lo odio por que me irritas demasiado.**

**-Lo hago por que quiero que no seas tan terca.**

**-Pero tu me quieres así terca y todo.**

**-Yo a ti no te quiero yo te amo.**

**-Yo tambien te amo.**

**-Hasta que por fin me lo dices,te amo pequeña florecita.**

**-Si yo soy tu flor de girasol tu eres mi sol.**

**-Podría decirse que si.**

**Después de eso se dieron un beso cargado de varios bañaron y se volvieron a besar pero este beso **

**tenia ferocidad y pasión de por medio ya fuera de el agua,inojin fue recostando poco a poco a himawari acomodándose encima de ella**

**en ese momento se encendió algo en ellos dos que no sabían como parar ese deseo ya estaban por sobrepasarse cuando inojin**

**reacciona a tiempo y para detener eso.**

**-Es muy pronto.**

**-Concuerdo contigo-respondió himawari con respiración irregular.**

**-Vamos arréglate-dijo inojin parándose.**

**Los chicos se arreglaron y fueron casa de himawari,donde inojin dejo a himawari y se fue para poder ir a buscar ropa limpia para ir al festival**

**de fuegos artificiales de dentro de la casa uzumaki.**

**-Hola himawari-saludo hinata a su hija.**

**-¿Hola mami vas a ir con papá al festival de fuegos artificiales de konoha?-pregunto himawari.**

**-Si hija-respondió hinata-y como les fue ¿por cierto sabes donde esta bolt?-pregunto hinata**

**-Nos fue bien y bolt esta en el hospital con mi tía y sarada-contesto himawari.**

**-Ok.**

**-Y mi tía hanabi?-pregunto himawari buscando a su tía.**

**-Ella esta en una misión del clan hyuga-respondió hinata.**

**-Ok mamá me voy a bañar-dijo himawari.(ya se dirán estas loca ella ya se baño,no ella no se baño ella se remojo que es diferente.**

**Himawari fue a su cuarto y se metió en su baño.**

**.**

**Ya en algún lugar de konoha que no es el hospital.**

**.**

** -Sarada-chan ven conmigo al festival de fuegos artificiales-propuso a bolt a sarada (eso pon las manos al fuego XD).**

**-Obviamente bolt nosotros siempre vamos juntos-respondió sarada.**

**-Sarada-chan vamos a ichiraku yo invito-dijo bolt.**

**-Si me muero de hambre.**

CONTINUARA:::::::::::::::::

:) en el nuevo capitulo voy a hacer un adelanto de 3 años después y habrán varias sorpresas y por cierto ya el este capitulo es el penúltimo los amo


	10. Disculpas :(

Hola gente kawaii que tal perdon por no subir el fanfic pero tranquilos muy pronto lo subire,parece que me voy a quedar en wattpad ya que estoy subiendo un fanfic y por lo visto va a ser largo,yo e estado pendiente de subirlo pero por falta de tiempo y algo de flojera no e subido...De verdad estoy muy apenada pero tengan paciencia que pronto lo subire...!

Para los que quieren leer mi fanfic en wattpad aqui esta el link

story/37195044-una-flor-de-cerezo


	11. Chapter 12

Hola personitas kawaiis que tal aquí esta la primera parte de el ultimo capitulo

lo que pasa es largo entonces quiero que tengan un buen final,en lo de bolt y sarada me inspire en

sasusaku claro ella no va a estar esperando a bolt de un viaje ni nada pero si esperara a que llegue

a su cita,la historia después de eso la voy a adelantar 4 años y así.

-Bye bolt-baka-se despide sarada pero lo mas extraño le da un beso en el cachete a bolt.

-Adiós sarada-chan-se despiden y los 2 se dirigen a sus casas.

de regreso a su casa.

-¿Bolt quieres comer?-pregunta hinata.

-Que hay-dijo suspirando

-Ramen-pues otra ronda de ramen.

-Si,si quiero-responde bolt y se sienta a comer-y himawari?

-En su cuarto-responde hinata.

-Mamá puedo comer en el cuarto?-pregunta bolt.

-Ya sabes la respuesta-le regaña hinata-la ultima vez que te deje hiciste un reguero en el cuarto.

Después de que bolt comiera se dirigió a su habitación se baño y cambio pero cuando estaba a punto de salir himawari lo intercepta.

-Que pasa himawari?-pregunta.

-A donde vas one-chan,yo a la torre hokage a darle el almuerzo a papá-musita himawari

-Voy a salir me acompañas-le ofrece bolt.

-Pues claro deja le llevo esto a papá y vamos a comprarle el regalo a sarada-suelta himawari

-Y tu como sabes que es un regalo para sarada-le acusa bolt.

-Encontré esta nota-le enseña himawari.

\- ¬¬ dame eso-le quita la nota a su hermana y la guarda.

-Jajaja por que escribes eso-resopla ella entre risas.

...

-A ver que le compro a sarada-chan-musita bolt algo confundido.

-Que tal si le compras un dije con su inicial-himawari le una idea.

-Buena idea-apoya bolt y se dirigen a la joyería.

-Bolt cuando nos vamos, llevamos aquí mas de una hora-reclama himawari.

-Si,si ya decidí que le voy a comprar.

...

-¿vamos directo al festival o vamos a la casa?-pregunta himawari.

-Y que inojin no te va a pasar buscando o que-le reprocha bolt.

-Bolt no reproches-AJa bolt ¬¬ perdón por la interrupción continúen.

-Yo voy a buscar a sarada y tu ve a la casa no repliques-le pide bolt-seguro ya papá habrá pasado buscando.

-No mejor voy directo al festival nos vemos-se despide himawari.

-Esto tiene que ser herencia del clan uzumaki-refunfuña bolt.-ni siquiera le vas a mandar un mensaje a inojin.

...

Himawari llego al festival y estaban sus papás,pero estaban armando los toldos de los puestos de comida.

-Himawari ven-la llama sakura que ya tenia una notable barriga.

-Tía que tal,que necesitas,como esta el bebe-abraza a sakura y la saluda.

-Estoy bien y este pequeño sigue creciendo tsunade dice que dentro de unos días nacerá-le responde sakura-estoy bien.

-Que bueno tía no puedo esperar ver a ese pequeño...!-exclama emocionada.

-Si que mal que sasuke-kun este en una misión-suspira sakura.

-Seguro viene unos días antes- himawari le da ánimos.

-A quien sabe a lo mejor si o no-resopla sakura-bueno hima nos vemos mas tarde yo iré a hablar con hinata.

Como a las 6 llega inojin con un paquete en la mano.

-Hola inojin-kun que traes hay-himawari que directa eres,sabrina sigues interrumpiendo.

-Hola hima,esto es para ti,no lo desempaques hasta que llegues a tu casa-le entrega el paquete y la toma de la mano.-Ven vamos a un lugar que encontré cerca.

-Ok-le dice sin mas y se encaminan al lugar.

Llegan al lugar y era un mirador donde verían los fuegos artificiales.

-Nuestro picnic privado incluido de fuegos artificiales-le enseña inojin.

-Tu siempre tan detallista-himawari se lanza a besarle.-Soy muy afortunada de tener a un chico como tu.

-No te equivocas-le contesta inojin,nuestro inojin como que cada esta mas egocéntrico ñee no creo.

-Oye yo esperaba otra respuesta-le regaña himawari-tampoco tan cursi pero con decirme algo bonito estaba bien-hace un puchero y lo abraza.-sabes algo en tus brazos me siento segura.

-Y eso es lo que quiero lograr-le besa la frente y se sientan.-te amo,eso que no cambie y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-Que y tu por que me dices eso yo se que me amas y es suficiente-hay inojin que hiciste,SABRINA NO MANCHES DEJA EL FASTIDIO.

-Si,ya vi que hiciste?-Que hiciste inojin.

-Bueno es que bolt y yo nos pusimos a inventar antes de que fuera a buscar a sarada,pasa que me lo encontré-Termina de hablar-y nos pusimos a gritarle a todo el mundo que lo amábamos.

-Ok,ok inojin me estas diciendo que bolt y tu se pusieron de inmaduros e hicieron yo estoy pintada en la pared,yo no me entero-le reclama himawari-ya me extrañaba que estuvieras así,inojin por que tu y bolt son tan inmaduros.

-Hima calmate-hay inojin no le digas que se calme que la vas a poner peor.

-Ok lo haré,pero como te sentirías tu si yo hiciera eso?-haber dime que harías.

-Uso el jutsu de bestia para matar a ese mal nacido-inojin cállate.

-Hay esta y yo si me tengo que calmar?-como se atreve dale una cachetada XD me paso.

A lo que inojin ya cansado se monta encima de ella y la besa.

-Son solo bromas,y enojada te ves muy bonita,y quien se atreva a tocarte si quiera un cabello tendrá muchos problemas-oooo inojin tiene un lado protector :O-y si sigues así no podremos ver los fuegos artificiales hasta que te calmes me entiendes-y vuelve a atrapar sus labios para no soltarlos,los suelta cuando ya no tienen aire.

Himawari pasa todo el rato callado sin decir ni a.

-Lo siento-balbucea.

-Yo pense que no ibas a hablar en todo el rato,perdonada-le contesta-sabias que un girasol siempre necesitara el sol para vivir

-Que quieres decir?.

-Que siempre tendrás un sol que te cuide-HAY QUE BONITO :3.

-Ya se quien es ese sol,solo que el esta pasado de inmaduro-se ríe.

-Sabes que,te ves muy bien enojada la diferencia es que prefiero tenerte feliz,perdóname mi girasol.

-Perdonado no me puedo quejar del novio que tengo.

-Ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales.

...

Ya pasaron 5 años desde el festival y las cosas iban bien ese día inojin y himawari iban al país de las olas ya que inojin

aprovechando que no había misiones,para ellos por unos días se fueron.

Naruto no muy de acuerdo con la idea le dio permiso a su pequeña pero

a inojin le advirtió que no se sobre pasara con su pequeña.Y fueron a una playa a la

que nadie iba(así como en 3 metros sobre el cielo que hermoso,si mejor me callo prosigamos).

La playa era hermosa se apreciaba la belleza de la naturaleza.

-Inojin-kun es muy bonito aquí de verdad no me merezco un novio tan perfecto como tu-XD todas soñamos con un novio así y cuando lo encontramos otras tienen esa suerte :(.

-Sera al contrario-le susurra al oído y a himawari se le contraen todos los huesos al instante.

-No hagas eso me pones nerviosa inojin-kun-hasta a mi XD.

-Así que te pongo nerviosa como hace 5 años atrás-huy inojin esa lenguita no me gusta.

-No tanto-dice divertida-peros si.

-Tan linda,te amo himawari uzumaki-musita todavía en su oído e instantáneamente ella voltea la cara y se besan.

Toman sus cosas se arreglan y se meten al agua se hacen las 5 pm y deciden salir.

-Mi pequeño girasol ya agarraste mucho sol,sal de hay por que te quemaras-ME salio rima o algo así.

Himawari sale y a pesar de esta mojada su cuerpo se ve ya de toda una adulta buenas caderas,buenos

pechos,hermosas piernas etc ustedes saben y ya inojin se había contenido desde que la conoció pero la

deseaba mas que su propia vida,pero no podía perder la a atardecer y inojin

le pide a himawari que bailen juntos y se dejan llevar por una canción tatareada por ellos,pero inojin se para en seco

y se le arrodilla a himawari.

-Himawari dicen que un girasol se marchita cuando le hace falta sol,déjame decirte que quiero ser ese sol,quiero verte en mi vida todos los día,quiero ser feliz a tu lado por que tu fuiste ese girasol al que convertí en mi favorito el que me cautivo y el que mas brillo de todos ellos,eres mi girasol y yo soy tu sol,lo que quiero decir con esto es que quiero casarme contigo-Musita inojin.

-Si,si-dice himawari a punto de llorar y ella se le abalanza a besarlo.-te amo,no me imagino una vida sin ti.

Después de eso se besan con tanta dulzura que se olvidaron de todo lentamente inojin empezó a llenar de caricias a himawari y el rose de la delicada

piel de su amada lo volvía loco,sintió unos choques de electricidad y la podía tocar con mas libertad,por el lado de himawari ella tenia la mente

nublada y no tenia ganas de pararlo ya que sabia que estaba con quien amaba y estaba dispuesta a entregarle a el todo lo que sensación que tenían

conjuntamente era increíble y a pesar que los dos eran vírgenes se fusionaron en uno solo se unificaron y llegaron al clímax.

-Dormilona parate-inojin intentaba para a himawari pero inútil.

-5 minutitos-susurro con voz graciosa.

Inojin se compadecio y la dejo dormir mientras tenia una sonrisa que iluminaba todo al verse que el fue el primero en la

vida de su amada y ella la primera y la ultima por que ahora era nada mas de ella.

Al rato himawari se para pero muy hambrienta.

-Inojin trajiste algo de comer en la cesta?-interroga himawari.

-Solo lo de ayer-escupe rascándose la cabeza.

-Por que eres tan distraído-le regaña.-pero asi de distraído te amo demasiado-lo besa y se arreglan para ir al pueblo en busca de comida.

Mientras tanto en konoha.

-Que haces idiota?-pregunta sarada a pesar de ellos eran novios no era una relación muy dulce.

Bolt no respondió y se tiro encima de sarada cayeron al piso y este le dio un beso mientras estaban hay tirados.

-Te amo sarada-ronronea bolt en la comisura de los labios de su novia.

-MAMÁ SARADA-ONI CHAN ESTA EN EL PISO TIRADA-grita un niño de pelo rosado

-DEJA A TU HERMANA EN PAZ-le devuelve un grito desde la casa quien era? pues sakura.

-JAJAJA yo también te amo bolt-responde ella devolviendo la vista hacia el.

-Como fue que dijiste? es que no escuche muy bien-dijo bolt emocionado.

-No lo volveré a decir baka-responde-pero esta ultima que te quede claro que te amo.

TERMINO...Si personitas kawaiis a terminado tranquilos que habrá epitologo a lo mejor para estos días y quería decirles que

gracias a las personas que me pusieron en sus favoritos,comentaron y apoyaron desde que empece y no crean que es un adiós,queda mucho camino por recorrer y

este fanfic fue uno de los primeros que escribí y me enamora cada día mas la escritura esta pasión hacia la escritura,es mi punto de

escape de soñar y vivir mi mundo sin restricciones y de verdad agradezco los comentarios que recibí a pesar de que fueron pocos los aprecie.

Nos vemos en el epitologo no me abandonen ahora decidan que sera el próximo fanfic con mas lemon con mas drama o con dolor,de verdad espero respuestas en los comentarios creanme que si yo puedo mover estas manos para plasmar mis ideas ustedes también los amo

BYE...Nos vemos pronto o me verán todos los miércoles si deciden leer mi fanfic en wattpad tranquilos no abandonare fanfiction...

EL epitologo es puro borusara y algo de inohima


	12. Chapter 13

**_Hola gente kawaii me estaba pasando por aquí por fanfiction y decidí subir el epitologo con algunos problemitas que tuve_**

**_pero estoy aquí para _****_servirles. Prepárense yo chipeo el inohima y el borusara,el chuomitsuki y no se que mas chipeo xD. Bueno_**

**_también quería que se enteraran que empezare a subir aquí una historia,pero no es de anime :(,pero seguro les gusta,bueno nos_**

**_vemos al final del capitulo para explicarles..._**

Ya un año después de lo que paso en el país de las olas (bastantes cosas sabrosongas),se casaron y están viviendo muy felices.

-MAMÁ,PAPÁ YA ES HORA,YA ES HORA DE IR A VER A LOS ABUELOS-grita una niña muy enérgica,de 5 años,con una cabellera dorada(ya veo que los genes de inojin fueron mas fuertes que de los himawari o sera una mezcla de los dos),de ojos azules oscuros.

-MAMÁ,PAPÁ-y les arranca la cobija,lo que hace que inojin se pare.

-Inichi déjanos dormir,ven acuéstate con mamá y papá a dormir-ruega inojin.

-NO-grita.

-Esta bien pero no grites,himawari ve a tu hija-himawari levanta la cabeza como una zuricata.

-Ven acá inichi-himawari extiende los brazos para que vaya y la abrace.

-Esta bien pero quiero ir donde el abuelo el me prometió que iba a enseñarse el control del chakra y el tío bolt-protesta la pequeña.

-Solo ven aquí pequeño terremoto-dice inojin con ternura.

La pequeña después de tanta pelea se acerca y se deja apapachar por su padres y duerme una tranquila siesta,hasta que

himawari se dispone hacer el desayuno,decidió hacer hacer unas panquecas con relleno de chocolate(o nutella como lo quieran llamar) y jugo de

arándanos,pero a una pequeña traviesa le llego el olor a chocolate y salio disparada a la cocina.

-Mami estas haciendo las panquecas que a mi gustan mucho ¿...verdad...?-dice tierna con bastante inocencia pero con los ojos iluminados cuando ve el caldero con chocolate.

-Si,pero el chocolate es para ponértelo y comerte a besos-contesta himawari con una sonrisa,viendo a su pequeña,a la cual tuvieron bastantes problemas para tenerla

-ÑO-grita corriendo a esconderse.

-Ay que pena y yo que quería que decoraras las panquecas,pero si no quieres no quieres-dijo himawari afligida.

-YA VOY-grito enérgica.

-Allí en la barra del desayuno tienes todo,puedes echarle todo lo que tiene hay,como cirop de chocolate,crema batida,y las frutas,yo mientras estaré despertando a tu papá-señala himawari y se va.

Se acuesta al lado de su esposo y empieza a llenarlo de besos,y de un momento a otro vio a inojin encima de ella.

-Inojin bájate que inichi,puede venir-lo reprende himawari riendo-en serio bájate por favor-ruega esta vez.

...

Bolt iba pasando a buscar a sarada para ir a su casa (la casa de ellos pues ya verán),una vez

dentro sakura lo recibe y lo hace pasar.

-Tía y ¿sarada?-pregunta bolt buscándola con la mirada.

-Esta con sasuke-kun y takachi,en el patio trasero-contesto sakura-¿ya desayunaste?

-Si tía ya desayune pero gracias por preguntar-suspira alegre y recuerda que sasuke esta con sarada-sabes tía mejor espero a sarada aquí.

-Todavía le tienes miedo a tu tío sasuke-lo regaña sakura pero sin perder el tono de diversión.

-Tía pero es que me mira con odio,yo se que le quite a su princesa,pero igual me da miedo-sakura suelta una carcajada y empieza a empujarlo hacia el patio trasero,mientras el aclamaba piedad.

-Bolt quédate quieto-lo regaña entre risas.

-Tía por favor te lo pido-pidio bolt llegando a la puerta del patio trasero.

-¡...Bolt,sasuke-kun no te va a comer...!-exclama sakura.

Y así estuvieron hasta que los mas esperados llegaron del patio trasero,y empezaron las miradas de indiferencia.

...

-Sarada el tío sasuke me sigue dando miedo-comenta bolt a sarada y lo que se gana es una carcajada de parte de ella.

-Bolt si eres baka,pero así te quiero-resopla entre risas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Dattebasa...!-exclama bolt preocupado-si es que hoy le iba a enseñar junto con papá el control de chakra a inichi.

_-_Bolt recuerdas lo que paso en el festival-comenta sarada.

_Flahs back..._

Después de pasar buscando a sarada,se fueron con inojin al vez en el festival inojin tomo por su lado,bolt y sarada se dirigieron a un puente

(el puente sasusaku :3).

Bolt se encontraba tan nervioso que casi se caía al agua.

-Bolt contrólate quieres-pidió sarada riendo.

-Okok-trato de calmarse pero le era imposible su corazón le iba a mil y no sabia que hacer.

-Que me querías decir bolt-dijo sarada sentándose en el piso.

Bolt tomo la misma acción que sarada y se sentó al lado de esta,sarada se encontraba concentrada contemplando las estrellas y el cielo nocturno.

-Bolt sabes que me e dado cuenta-musito sarada con la vista todavía en el cielo.

-Que cosa-dijo bolt viendo como a sarada se le ilumina la mirada.

-Las cosas cambian-contesto-hace años atrás recuerdo que eramos solo unos niños,con sueños fugaces y que solo se dedicaban a ver las estrellas añorando poder cumplir ese sueño,que solo querían conocer el mundo ninja que los rodeaba y seguir su propio camino,recuerdo cuando peleabas con himawari porque desde que nació robo toda mi atención,pero era imposible no encariñarse con esa criatura tan linda y tan frágil.

-¿A que viene todo eso?-pregunta bolt confuso.

-Pues que a pesar de eso,siempre me quisiste,cuando te necesite estabas para mi y pues desde hace unos días haz estado raro...-bolt no se contuvo y la beso,lo mas curioso para el fue que sarada no le dijo nada,no le propino una cachetada y que correspondió al beso.

A la mitad de aquel beso recargaron sus frentes en la una de la otra.

-Baka,pero así te quiero-admitió sarada.

_Fin del __Flahs back..._

_-Pues.._ si lo recuerdo-contesto bolt saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien vayámonos no andabas apurado porque tenias que enseñarle el control de chakra a inichi-dijo sarada con una ceja elevada.

-Pues si vayámonos.

...

Una vez en la casa de los uzumaki inichi estaba inquieta buscando a su abuelo y tío pero nada mas estaba era su abuela hinata.

-Abuela,¿y mi abuelo y el tío bolt?-pregunto la niña algo desilusionada.

-Deben venir en camino-contesto hinata guiñando un ojo,y es que hinata no parecía envejecer se veía igual de joven que siempre,y ni hablar de naruto.

-Awwwww-dijo irritada por la espera(ten paciencia galileo que los peos huelen feo XD mejor me calló).

La pequeña inichi oye que abren la puerta de la casa y sale corriendo hacia la puerta y hay estaban sus tíos,ella como la niña que es se les abalanza encima a los dos para darles un abrazo :3.

-TÍO ME VAS A ENSEÑAR EL CONTROL DE CHAKRA-grito la niña emocionada.

-Solo esperemos que llegue el abuelo naruto-mostró una sonrisa radiante.

...

Bueno lo cortaré por ahí para no dejarlos con tanta duda andaba tan perdida que ya me da cosita no subir esta parte.


End file.
